


Cupid

by Radioactivehelena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Effile Tower Date, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivehelena/pseuds/Radioactivehelena
Summary: Cupid isn't a baby in a white diaper and fluffy wings. He's a prince with piercing green eyes and perfectly styled hair and a smile so blinding even the most courageous of men begged to be graced with his presence.





	Cupid

    Paris was not what Logan had in mind when his twin brother Patton had suggested he take a vacation. Sure, work at the university had been taxing lately, but Logan didn't think it was the crepe and hot air balloon kinda taxing. There was just research to be finished, papers to grade, theories to study, essays to write, and lectures to give. Logan knew that when he signed up to become the university’s chemical engineering professor, it would be a tireless job. 

 

    But Patton was having none of it. He had bought the tickets and threatened to drag his younger brother by his ear to the airport if he wouldn't come willingly. Logan had tried to tell Patton that he didn't have time to frolic and sightsee in a different country across the world, yet here he was. 

 

    Logan’s favorite spot in all of Paris France had to be the balcony attached to his hotel room. He had barely left it since the start of his vacation, and even though he was going home tomorrow, he still refused to do so now. Below and around him was a quaint little town made up of colorful houses and equally colorful people. As Logan worked, hunched over the uncomfortable metal chair and leaning on the small patio table, he could hear individuals calling to each other. There were children playing in the cobblestoned street and artists begging tourists to buy their work. The air was fresh, fresher then he had expected of a city, but it was a welcomed escape from his stuffy classroom. 

 

    “Hey Lo…” Logan had been so caught up in his work that he didn't hear Patton enter and almost spilled ink all over his student’s thesis paper. With a sigh, he capped his pen and looked up, ignoring the disappointed glare from his older brother. They were only born eight minutes apart, but Patton often acted like that made him eight years wiser. 

 

    “Have you been sitting there all day again?” 

 

“Yes, I have,” Logan replied curtly, crossing his arms over his chest. Two could play at the disappointed twin game. 

 

“But it's our last day!” Patton whined, throwing his hands into the air. “Cmon, you haven't moved from that seat in, like, a year! Why don't you go and try something new? Something exciting!” 

 

    Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses with a straight face. “It's only been two weeks, Patton. Besides don't you have plans today?” 

 

“H-how did you know about?” Patton asked, turning a deep shade of red. Logan smirked. 

 

“You talk in your sleep. I guess Tinder does not just exist in America huh?” 

 

   “Arugh! I hate you so much.” Patton smiled painfully before taking a deep breath to calm down. “Look at least go see the Eiffel Tower tonight? I won’t be there with you, but who knows, maybe it’ll be more fun that way. Just try and have a good time, without thinking about work. Just for tonight? For me?” Patton’s voice was so ernast, so soft and gentle, Logan almost caved. 

 

     There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his twin brother. Travel to the edge of space, swim to the depths of the ocean; anything to keep his sweet and sensitive brother safe. And how much of a stuffle was it to go see the Eiffel Tower, especially while in Paris France? 

 

     “Look,” Patton began “you don't have to if you really don't want to. But I just think it’ll make you happy. You've been so stressed lately that…” Logan didn't miss the hitch in Patton’s breath or the clenching of his fists. “That I haven't seen you smile in months. And I miss when you used to smile. So maybe, just maybe, I thought, that this would help. The vacation I mean-”

 

    “Alright,” Logan muttered, scooting his chair forward to neatly stack his papers in two different piles. 

 

“A-alright what?” his older brother asked, sounding much too small for Logan’s liking. 

 

    “Alright, I’ll go check it out or whatever.” A blinding smile lit up Patton's face and he threw himself at Logan, nearly knocking the both of them onto the ground far below, but luckily the royal blue guardrail caught them. 

 

     Still beaming, Patton pulled away sheepishly and righted himself. “I left some Euros on the bedside table. It should be more than enough for a taxi and dinner.”

 

“Thanks,” Logan replied evenly, straightening out his glasses. “Oh, and Patton?”

 

“Hm?” 

 

“You should wear your new blue cardigan. I think your date would like it on you.” 

 

-

 

    Logan lazily strolled through the charming town, trying desperately to let his mind wander from deadlines and due dates. There was paperwork to fill out, schedules to be made, new students to meet, and all of it was waiting on Logan’s desk for him when he returned home.

However, the teacher had to admit, the smell of the freshly baked goods that filled the square was a pleasant distraction from the never ending thoughts about homework. Perhaps some chocolate could efficiently take his mind off things?

 

     Logan ducked into one of the locally owned cafè’s. The outside was painted a sunshiny yellow with an abundance of green plants lining the windows. The inside was quaint, with pale pink walls and tables and high tops scattered around the floor. The display case held freshly baked croissants, frosted cookies, and colorful cakes, all emitting the wonderful odor that Logan had smelt from outside. Patton would love it here. Logan, however… while aesthetics were nice to look at, they were very rarely practical. 

 

   Logan straightened his glasses and examined the treats behind the glass display, looking for one that caught his attention. He was just about to step forward in line when someone sidestepped in front of him, just barely colliding. 

 

    “Excuse me,” Logan started, voice even as he cleared his throat. “You almost just hit me, sir.” He highly doubted the stranger spoke English, but just speaking his mind and showing his dominance sent a wave of endorphins through his brain. Logan hated being ignored, almost as much as he hated being wrong. 

 

     “Did I now?” the stranger asked, voice rich and smooth like melted chocolate, a hint of a French accent hidden behind his words. His tone was condescending, mocking almost. Logan clenched his fists, never one to back down from a fight, even when in public. 

 

“Yes, yes you did!” 

 

    “Oh, well, I apologize.” The stranger turned around, and Logan almost forgot how to breath, let alone talk. The man had chestnut brown hair that was swooped to the side in a perfect styling of curls. His eyes were a forest green with a ring of brown around the pupils and his nose was small, but not so small that it didn't fit his face. There was a light scattering of golden freckles across the bridge of his nose but they were so subtle Logan almost missed them. He was happy he didn't. 

 

    This stranger, without a doubt, was the prettiest man Logan had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. 

 

    “Apology not accepted.” Logan glared, crossing his arms over his chest and laying them against his crisp and clean cotton polo. 

 

“What can I do to make it up to you?” the man asked, not insincerely but not earnestly either. Logan fought to keep up his usual professional demeanor. How dare anyone be so unfairly attractive that it literally take his ability to speak away?

 

    “I suppose you could move to the back of the line,” he replied, trying to keep his voice even, reaching up one hand to straighten out his glasses. 

 

    The stranger beamed. “How about I do one better?” he asked, suddenly sounding incredibly mischievous. His whole face lit up like a rainbow during a sunny storm. Logan quickly looked away. Making eye contact was dangerous, those dazzling green orbs threatening to pull him in. “I can buy you a pastry! How does that sound?” 

 

    Logan was quick to scoff. “I don't need your charity.”

 

“It's not charity,” the man assured, already reaching into his pocket. “It's something I wanna do for a friend. Now hither forward, dear…”

 

    “Logan,” Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't know why he said yes or why he had told this man his name or why he didn't just demand to be moved to the front of the line. But he didn't. And now he was being herded closer to the glass display case, the stranger’s hands pressed right up against it as he surveyed the goods inside. 

 

    “I'm thinking about an eclair but I just don't know. The muffins look good too,” the man muttered, then straightened, turning back with a gentle smile on his face. “What do you think, Logan?”

 

“I do not care.” Logan shrugged, hands clasped behind his back. “My opinion would be biased anyways. Whatever I choose, you might ended up not liking.” 

 

    “Right. A macaroon it is.” After they had ordered and received their food Logan was keen on escaping back to the main roads and maybe heading up to his hotel room for the night. Sure, he had promised Patton he’d go sightseeing, but this little encounter was already enough unplanned interaction for the day. 

 

    However, the stranger lead the two of them towards one of the high tops that looked onto the streets and set down their food, pulling out the chair and waiting for Logan to sit. Hesitantly, Logan obliged. 

 

    The man took a long sip of his coffee before looking over the rim of his mug. “So, Pairs,” he muttered, eyebrows raised. “Can I ask, out of all places, why you chose to come here?”

 

“I didn't.”

 

“Oh?” the stranger asked with a quirk of a perfectly manicured eyebrow, setting down his cup. 

 

    “No, my brother bought a ticket for me. It seemed unfair to let his money go to waste.”

 

“Couldn't he have returned it?”

 

“He refused to.” 

 

    “Oh.” The stranger smiled gently, and Logan noticed two dimples on his cheeks that he hadn't before. “He must really care about you.” 

 

“I suppose.” Logan sighed, finally looking down to unwrap his croissant. “You never told me your name.”

 

    “Oh, yes, my name!” the stranger cried, 

snapping his fingers together in alarm. “I nearly forgot! Customs and all that.” He waved his hand nonchalantly as if it was no big deal. “I suppose I have many names…”

 

“Like nicknames?” Logan asked with a quirk of his eyebrows. The man mustn't have been completely familiar with the English language. 

 

“Yes, like nicknames. I think Roman fits me the best though.” 

 

    Logan sighed, wiping the crumbs from his mouth. “Roman it is, I guess.” The stranger- Roman- rested his head on his hands and leaned closer to Logan to give the American his full attention, a wide smirk gracing his lips. The professor squirmed under the scrutiny and kept his gaze on his pastry. 

 

    “Why are you all alone Logan?” he asked earnestly. “Does Paris not have anyone to offer you?” 

 

“My brother has a date. He has left me to do as I please today.” 

 

    “Of course he does.” Roman sighed dreamily. Logan could feel the man's legs unceremoniously kicking under the table, just careful enough to not hit him. “City of love and everything.” 

 

“Hmm,” Logan agreed, daring to look back up. Roman looked awed at just the thought of Patton walking under the sunset, hand and hand with some foreigner he couldn’t even understand. “I’m not much for love.”

 

    “Not much for love?!” the man gasped as if Logan had personally offended him. He pulled back, his green eyes wide in shock. “You surely don’t really believe that,” he scoffed and Logan felt the tips of his ears go red as his stomach filled with anger. 

 

   “You do not know me.” He glared. “You do not know what I do or don’t want!” 

 

“But I’d like to.” 

 

   Logan jerked back, eyes comically wide behind his glasses. Curse this beautiful,  _ beautiful _ , man who had the ability to get Logan’s tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and his words trapped in his throat. Sputtering, he pushed his glasses back up his nose to regain some sense of control. Before he could speak though, Roman had beat him to it.

 

    “How about it specs? Me, you, some wine, the twinkling stars and the Eiffel Tower? One night of your pathetic life that you won’t have to spend alone?” The stranger’s smile was dazzling. His eyes were hopeful. He had a crumb on his cheek and Logan wanted nothing more then to wipe it away. 

 

    “I barely know,” the professor muttered, voice low and calculated. “How do I know you will not kidnap me?” 

 

“Guess you’ll have to take that risk.” 

 

-

 

    Roman was annoyingly close to Logan. Their biceps were mere centimeters apart and everytime Logan thought their fingers might brush, Roman would pull away, premeting the professor to make the first move. It sent shivers up Logans spine and sparks through his finger tips. It made him want to scream. Did Roman really think he had enough courage to reach over and intertwine their hands? Logan may have been able to lecture to a classroom of a hundred students, but one on one time was his worst enemy. 

 

    “Where are you taking me anyways?” Logan asked, pushing up his glasses. They had been walking long enough for the sun to start setting. There was a heavenly pink and orange glow falling over the both of them, making Roman's hair look more red then brown as it curled over his forehead like a crown. 

 

    “It's a surprise.” The taller man sang with a smirk. Logan furrowed his eyebrows his eyebrows suspiciously. 

 

“That sounds like something a murderer would say.” 

 

     Roman turned to him, his green eyes sparkling. “Would a murderer be this handsome?” 

“I do not know; you're the first one I’ve meet.” 

 

    The stranger scoffed, throwing a hand over his heart melodramatically. “You wound me so!” he cried, a wide smile breaking his dramatic facade. Logan shook his head, biting back the fondness that threatened to leak through his expression. “I am serious! To think that I would harm the most handsome man in the universe!” 

 

    His cheeks heating up, Logan quickly ducked his head from Roman's view, keeping his wide eyes pinned to the pavement. “You don't know every man in the universe,” he muttered, their fingertips brushing once again. Logan let them linger despite his obvious embarrassment. 

 

    “You don't know that!” Roman shot back, his voice rich, full, and accusatory. 

 

“It's statistically impossible.”

 

“You're statistically impossible!” 

 

    Logan rolled his eyes behind his glasses as their shoulders bumped, causing his stomach to swoop uncontrollably. 

 

   “So Microsoft-Nerd,” Roman started earnestly, effectively changing the pace of their previously light hearted conversation. The shorter of the two lifted to his head to listen. “Tell me about your high school crush.” 

 

    Logan raised an eyebrow. “How did you know I had a high school crush?” The panic barely registered on Roman's face as he quickly masked it with confidence. If not for Logan’s astute observation skills, he would have missed it.

 

“Everyone has a high school crush,” the stranger said matter-of-factually. “I, for one, had about fifty.” 

 

    “Yes, I suppose.” Logan hummed deep in thought. “Well, if you must know, his name was Edwin. He died in his senior year.” 

 

   Roman's tye-dye eyes widened and he quickly looked away. Logan couldn't read the expression on his face, but he often couldn’t when it came to people. That was more of a Patton thing. “I'm… I'm so sorry.”

 

     “You didn't know.” The professor shrugged. He had quickly learned that people didn't like to hear about his struggles. That they would offer their sympathies but steer the topic towards something more positive and easy going. So Logan would shove his existential dread about death to the far corners of his mind and never let it resurface. Even Patton couldn't get him to talk about how desperately he needed to make his mark on the world before his impending doom. 

 

    The silence stretching between Logan and Roman was become too much for the former, but just as he was about to speak the stranger beat him to it. “Did you know him well?”

 

    Logan blinked, taken back. No one  _ actually _ wanted to talk about what had happened with him and the boy next door (and Patton didn’t count). But Roman seemed sincere, like he wasn't asking just because it was the nice thing to do and because if he didn't he would seem rude and standoffish. It seemed as if he was asking because he wanted to know. 

 

     “We did get to go on a couple official dates before it happened.” Logan shrugged. 

 

“Were they nice?” There it was again. A serious question with no ingenuine undertones. 

 

    The professor hummed thoughtfully. They were. They really were. He missed spending time with Edwin holding his hand and talking about the universe and just enjoying each other's company. They had been so young. Their relationship was their only care in the world, no matter the consequences. And then Edwin had died. 

 

   “He took me ice skating once,” Logan muttered. His fingers softly hit against Roman’s and he let them stay there a second longer. Though the american would never admit it, the contact felt nice. Like when Patton gave him a hug after they hadn't seen each other in a while. 

 

   “I tried to pay for the rentals but he had insisted he do it- he asked me out after all. And then he bought me dinner later too. He was stubborn like that, but in the best way possible.” Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Logan struggled to continue. His eyes were stinging, everything looked blurry like when he took off his glasses, but he just kept looking forward, blindly following Roman to their mystery destination. 

 

     “Anyways, I wasn't very good at it. Ice skating that is. But he was.” A fond smile tugged Logan’s lips upwards. The city of Pairs seemed to melt away as he was drawn back into the memory. “I kept waiting for him to abandon me and enjoy himself while he could, but-but Edwin didn't. Instead he stayed by side at the stupid hand rail the whole time.

 

    “By the end of the night my stomach hurt from laughing and my cheeks felt like they were  _ never _ going to be warm again. But Edwin…” Logan had to take a moment to collect himself. He took a deep breath, reached over to squeeze Roman's hand. It was stupid. It was a stupid highschool fling but he still couldn't talk about without crying. “Edwin wrapped me up in his scarf and pulled me close and asked me if he could kiss me. And I said yes.” 

 

    The vision faded and Logan was returned to the jarring present far too fast. He wasn't in his hometown, he wasn't a puberty ridden teen, and, most importantly, he wasn't with his ex-boyfriend. He was in France, walking hand and hand with a stranger as pedestrians jostled by and the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. 

 

    The professor looked over at Roman, preparing for the pity or disdain to be thrown his way. But instead Roman met his gaze with thoughtful green eyes. “It sounds like he means a lot to you?” 

“He did,” Logan agreed, secretly just grateful he hadn't been asked how Edwin died. 

 

   Roman furrowed his eyebrows in concern, squeezing their hands which had yet to be pulled apart. Logan squirmed under the scrutiny. “He did?” 

 

“He did.” Logan didn't quite understand the question. To Roman, however, it did not seem to matter anymore. 

 

    “Have you dated anyone else?” The more dramatic of the two was now swinging their hands back and forth between them as they walked. Logan couldn't find it in himself to mind. 

 

“A couple people in college, but nothing serious.” 

 

    Roman smiled then, a wicked, evil smirk that froze Logan to the core. “Good thing I'm a master romancer then right?” The taller man then stopped short in his path, effectively stopping Logan as well, tugging him backwards by his hand. 

 

   “Excuse me?” the shorter man asked, using his best teacher voice. 

 

“It’s a cafè.” Roman nodded his head towards the cute restaurant next to the sidewalk. It had outdoor seating, pots of sweet smelling Iris’ and a French flag hanging from the balcony above. “Don’t tell me that pastry was enough to last you all night!” 

 

“All night?!” Logan scoffed. “Just exactly what do you have planned that I’ll be out all night?!” 

 

    Roman winked, and Logan allowed himself to be dragged along, only slightly enticed by the heavenly smells coming from inside the cafè and the dimples that had made a reappearance on Roman’s cheeks. “A dinner date my dear friend.” 

 

    After they had sat down and ordered their food Logan felt a surge of confidence swoop in his stomach. Roman sat across from him, a single rose in a vase on the table between them. His hair was perfectly disheveled and curly from the wind outside and his eyes looked more brown than green in the lowlight of the cafe. 

 

    “So,” Logan started, clearing his throat. “I’ve told you about my first love. What about you?”

“What about me?” Roman asked, setting down his water. Logan rolled his eyes. The man was an insufferable idiot. It was kinda cute. 

 

“Your love life,” Logan deadpanned. “Tell me about it.” 

 

    A look of understanding dawned on Roman's face and he nodded in approval. “Ooh okay! Eer-” Logan watched as the man's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, trying to remember moments past. 

 

   “Love is my favorite things in the world,” Roman hummed, his voice low and quite as if it was a secret. “I’ve never found myself  _ not _ in love. With my partner, with my friends, with the stranger on the street buying groceries. This is-” Roman huffed out a laugh then, a breathless beautiful little thing that left Logan’s heart stuttering. “This is so cheesy. Don’t laugh okay? But how can you not love people, ya know?” Logan did not know. 

 

    Cheesy romance, grand gestures, mushy feelings, just weren't Logan’s thing. Ever since Edwin had died, stuff like that had not come easy. 

 

    But sitting here with Roman, the backdrop of Pairs sparkling outside in the nearby window, he felt that maybe, just for tonight, he could. 

 

-

 

    Logan had tried to pay for their meal, but Roman refused to let the American even look at the check, claiming that he would understand none of it and only a true Frenchman could make sense of what was written. Only slightly offended, Logan gave in and let Roman have his way. 

 

    By the time they had left, the stars were twinkling in the night sky and a cold chill had fallen over the bustling city. Logan shivered in his black polo and thin green cardigan. He hadn't been prepared for such a long evening when Patton had kicked him out of the hotel earlier with just the clothes on his back. 

 

    “Are you cold?” Roman asked, already taking off his jacket before Logan could answer him. The college professor smiled weakly, slipping his arms into the tan fuzzy thing without much protest. 

“Thank you.” 

 

    Now all Roman wore was a red pullover, and his hands were probably starting to get cold, so it was only logical that Logan want to warm him up right? ...Right? With a weird surge of courage, Logan reached over and scooped up the other man's hand. Roman looked startled. His eyes widened and his brows rose above his hairline and the professor couldn't help the smile that broke out across his lips. 

 

    “What?!” the taller man croaked, puffing out his chest like an animal whose territory had just been threatened. 

 

“Nothing,” Logan said quickly, shaking his head fondly. 

 

“No tell me!”

 

   “You are just-” Logan shook his head again, trying to clearly articulate his thoughts. “You are very cute when you are flustered.” 

 

    Roman blinked, momentarily taken aback. Pride welled in Logan's chest, telling him that maybe he was good at this whole flirting thing. But then the stranger smirked and leaned closer, his voice barely above a whisper. “You know what's cuter?” 

 

“No.”

 

“You.” 

 

      The professional demeanor Logan often fought so hard to upkeep melted away in one single word. His ears felt hot and his hands felt sweaty, but Roman didn't pull away. Instead the man simply giggled and continued to tug the two of them along. 

 

     Logan had been so caught up in Roman’s dazzling smile, bright eyes and velvety smooth voice that he hadn't even noticed when the city landscape gave way to a grassy park. 

 

    But what he had really failed to notice was that Roman had been leading him to the eiffel tower the entire time. The stars paled in comparison to the twinkling yellow glow of the artitecture. Logan felt his breath catch as his neck strained to see to the top, eyes filled with awe behind his thick glasses. He pulled away from Roman to get closer, desperate to see it close and personal, but not wanting to lose the view he had now. Everything else, his papers, his research, even the city of Paris itself seemed to melt away as he got lost in the almost magical gleam in front of him. 

 

    “I can take a picture of you with it, if you want?” Logan had almost forgot Roman was there. He was so caught up in his own little world, admiring the beauty that mankind was possible of, that he had neglected the beautiful man in front of him. 

 

     “It's actually illegal to take pictures of the Eiffel Tower at night,” Logan muttered, daring to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him for just a moment to talk to his new friend. “Some insane copyright laws. People still do it anyways.” 

 

    “I mean,” Logan could hear the smirk in the Roman’s voice as a phone camera went off. “It's not illegal if we don't get caught right?” 

 

“That does make for an interesting schroeder's cat.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Never mind.”

 

     Logan felt a strong arm slowly wrap around his shoulder and he leaned into the touch instead of pulling away. There was the weight of something unfamiliar but comfortably heavy on top of his head, and Logan couldn't help but shiver as Roman buried his nose in his hair. 

 

     The two of them stood, their arms wrapped around each other for warmth, desperately holding and clinging to the idea that this was it and this was all that there would ever be. 

 

     “When do you go home?” Roman finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them. Logan swallowed thickly. He could feel those kaleidoscope eyes on him, but he couldn't look back. 

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Hmmh,” Roman hummed, pressing impossibly closer. 

 

    Logan’s heart was beating fast. He had never wanted to come on this stupid vacation in the first place and now he didn't want to leave. “Roman,” he started, hoping the apprehension wasn't evident in his voice. “You're a stranger.”

 

“Why must you wound me so?” Roman laughed, a smile playing across his lips. Logan’s hurt lurched and he couldn't find it himself to smile back. 

 

“You're… if you are a stranger, why do I want to kiss you so badly?”

 

    Logan felt Roman stiffen next to him. A rare crack in his usually confident facade? The American couldn't be sure. It was gone as soon as it came. 

 

   “Logan, can I kiss you?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

    Roman pulled the other close by the collar of his jacket and carefully pressed their chapped lips together. Logan breath caught but then he remembered how to breathe, taking in Roman’s smell of expensive cologne and daisies. He tasted like cinnamon and coffee. Even after they had pulled away , Logan found himself craving more. 

 

     Gingerly, the professor rested his hands against the taller man’s chest, letting out a shaky sigh as he took it all in. Pairs, the Eiffel Tower, the Kiss. An undignified squeak left his throat as Roman pulled him closer by the waist, nearly sweeping him off his feet. Logan was beaming. 

 

    “I'm so glad I left that hotel room,” he whispered as if it was a secret that only he and Roman were meant to know. In return, Logan received the most radiant smile he had ever seen. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

-

 

    Roman did not come inside. He did not meet Patton and he most certainly did not spend the night. He did not exchange numbers with Logan or share his Instagram handle (even though it was obvious he want to), he didn't even tell Logan his last name. 

 

   There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the both of them that, whatever this was, this was it. There was just tonight, and no more. A one night stand if you will, but instead of sex, the two involved shared unabashed romance. 

 

   Once the plane landed and Logan set his feet back on familiar soil things soon returned to normal. He resumed his teaching, throwing himself into his work and not looking backing. Patton resumed his job as a pediatrician worrying for his brother and wondering if the trip made any difference at all. Nothing was out of the ordinary. 

 

   But Logan still thought about Roman. A lot. Too much and too often. He would think about him in the middle of a lecture and have to pause to regather his thoughts or during a staff meeting where he would have to escape to the confines of the bathroom to calm down. Other than that though, everything was fine.

 

    Until a new bakery opened up in town. 

 

    It was nestled between a bookshop and pet store, the perfect bait for his twin brother Patton, so logan was dragged along for lunch on a particularly rainy Sunday.  In a fancy red cursive read the words  _ Cupid’s Cafe  _ over the door and logan found himself rolling his eyes as a tiny bell went off above his head. Patton was esatic. Logan wanted to go back to grading papers. 

 

    After waiting in a line that was  _ far  _ too long they reached the front and Logan froze. There he was. The man with chestnut brown hair and forest green eyes and golden freckles. Logans palms felt sweaty. His knees felt weak. He didn't know a heart could beat that fast. He was back under the Eiffel Tower, holding Roman and kissing Roman and taking every inch of Roman in before he had to leave. 

 

    Logan opened his mouth. No words came out. But that was okay, he didn't have to speak, because the stranger did it for him. 

 

    “Do I know you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here is my Valentine's day gift to you! I hope you enjoyed this pure fluff!
> 
> Thank you so, so, so, much to princelogical on tumblr for beta reading! <3
> 
> Also, a lotta people seem to be confusing the ending, Roman is /literally/ Cupid. He's has taken on a different persona at the end of the fic so that he can be with Logan. 
> 
> Tumblr - radioactivehelena (kudos and comments are appreciated)


End file.
